


Mornings (are Always Unfortunate)

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: One thing they definitely shared was their dislike of mornings.(Day 1: Morning/Golden Opportunity)





	Mornings (are Always Unfortunate)

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to join komaegi week for no reason (idk if i will even continue but let's see how it goes)

One thing they definitely shared was their dislike of mornings.

The alarm would ring continously, loudly interrupting Komaeda's sleep. And Komaeda would just turn it off, wishing that one day, he might catch Naegi's immunity to loud noises.

Sometimes, Komaeda would try to wake Naegi up, but Naegi would either not listen to him or unconsciously push him out of the bed.

Komaeda understood that when Naegi knocked him off the bed, it meant 'Don't ever try to wake me up'. But he still kept doing so.

After some time of bothering him, Komaeda would give up. He would just lie on the floor, getting sleepier by each second passing.

Naegi would spread his hand, looking for the side Komaeda is lying on, only to realize that he did push him out of the bed once again. And Komaeda, being the way he is, decided to sleep on the floor instead.

Naegi doesn't really have the power to lift Komaeda to the bed, so he moves to him. They both lie on the floor, sleeping for a few minutes.

Komaeda would wake up, wondering why Naegi was also sleeping on the floor. He doesn't question it much, so he gets up, carrying Naegi to bed.

Naegi would mutter an "I'm awake already…", and they'd spend some time on the bed, before deciding to get up, kiss each other 'good morning', and get up.

Naegi would get up, and leave the bedroom. Komaeda would make their bed, as Naegi finds it too pointless to do. They're sleeping on it later again.

 

They would take a bath at the same time. As sexy as that sounds, having sex in a bathtub is difficult, so they gave up on having sex in the bathtup. The first time they tried it, both of them almost died. It might be an overexaggeration though.

They would wash each other, then Komaeda would laugh about tight his space in the bathtub is, and Naegi would remind him that it was Komaeda who suggested that they should bathe together. And Komaeda would answer back that it was Naegi's idea to have sex in the bathtub. They'd argue a bit, splashing water on each other. Then, they'd laugh.

After getting out, they would wrap each other with towels. Komaeda's hair doesn't dry really fast, so they decide to use the hairdryer. They go back to their room, and Naegi plugs it on. Komaeda would complain about how his hair doesn't require anything like that, but his hair drops water, proving otherwise.

After dressing up, they would look at each other for a moment. Then, they would cheesily compliment each other on their appearances.

 

Naegi would make breakfast. Komaeda would sit by and only watch, as he was forbidden from cooking, due to an incident in which he almost burned the entire house. He doesn't mind it though, he mostly cleans the house instead.

Naegi would make a big breakfast, but Komaeda wouldn't really eat much. Naegi would beg him to eat, but Komaeda still wouldn't eat much. Sometimes, Naegi would try and feed him, and as childish it is, Komaeda does eat enough.

Naegi doesn't know what is Komaeda's favorite dish. He eats nothing aside from toast, and rarely other dishes, if he feels like it. Naegi would sometimes name a dish, expecting an answer.

"Rice?"

"It's not really my type."

"Miso soup?"

"It's fine, but not my type."

"You mean Japanese dishes, right? Then let's head for western ones. Omelette?"

"It's okay."

"Pancakes?"

"Too sweet sometimes."

"Bacon and eggs?"

"They taste quite good, but I don't like them that much."

"…Toast."

"I love it, especially plain."

"Are you trying to die?"

"Not really."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Most of the food would be unfinished, thanks to Komaeda's lack of appetite. So they would carry the leftovers for work, for lunch, and in case any of their co-workers would want any. It's a waste to throw it away, anyway.

"It tasted good."

"You didn't eat most of the dishes I made. How can you judge?"

"Your cooking is always good."

"…"

"Hey…"

"…"

"Are you crying…?"

"…"

"…"

"It's so embarrassing when you say it out loud…"

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah…"

"Your cooking is always good, Naegi-kun."

"You don't have to repeat it again—"

"Your cooking is always good."

"—Because it loses the effect it had."

"Oh."

 

They would both get out the house, then lock it. They would hold hands, as they walk down the road. They would greet their neighbours, then keep walking.

They would reach the train station. Their hands will let go, then they would turn to each other.

"I think we should go now."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Komaeda-kun, we're not going over it again."

"It gets so lonely."

"I understand that, but we don't really work together."

"But—"

"You're not a child."

"But I bear to be without you."

"We do that almost everyday. Get yourself together."

After a while, Komaeda would lose the argument, and they would decide that going to their ways is the correct decision, as they might get late.

Their lips would meet briefly, and they would wave each to each other, usually including a 'Do your best' or a 'I love you' or occasionally a 'Don't forget to buy the groceries'.

They would enter different trains, heading to different destinations. Upon arriving to work, they would realize something.

"Hello?"

"Naegi-san, aren't you a bit too late?"

"Naegi-san? Hold on, this isn't—"

"Let me guess, it's Komaeda Nagito-san, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"And you accidentally swapped phones again?"

"It appears so…"

"Fine… I'll call him on your phone then."

It was a usual misfortune. Their co-workers are most likely used to it happening at this point. It's still a hassle though.

 

It all repeats once again. It's so usual, they could call it their routine. And they had to admit, morning is always the most unfortunate time of their day.

So they share one thing, their mutual dislike of mornings.


End file.
